A Mix Between Dimensions
by Otakuman1
Summary: Hope all of you like this one! Anyway, 2 years have passed since Goku started training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and while he decides to test out his speed he ends up in the Warring States Era.


A Mix Between Dimensions! Chibi Son Goku VS. Kagome

By Phillip (AKA Otakuman)

Today was like any other day for Goku …training, training and you guessed it more training! It had been two years since Goku parted with his friends to travel around the world training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, after training his tail he thought to himself….

"Hmm.. I've gotten much stronger lately and faster too. I think I'll try and see how fast I am and work on that a little." 

He dropped the boulder he was using to train his tail and began to run down the mountainside where he was slowly dragging the bolder attached to his tail and across the rugged terrain that was before him. In the meanwhile he began to think to himself again….

"Wow! I didn't think I could run this fast! And I hardly feel like stopping, I wonder how long it will be till I'm tired?"

In about an hour and a half later we see Goku still running and it looks like he might stop in a little, but looking up ahead he sees a white and blue light and says…

"Wow! I never saw that when I ran before, hmm I wonder what that light is? I'll run to it and find out.

After Goku ran through the light he found himself in the Warring States era where he spots a girl in a green school uniform who's collecting fruit in a basket. Goku first tries to recall what happened and realized it was the light that teleported him here, he introduces himself to the girl by saying….

"Hi I'm Goku! Who are you and where am I?" 

The girl answered him… 

"My name is Kagome and you're in Japan in the Warring States era."

Goku replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Warring States era, what's that?"

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life?! Everyone who goes to school learns about eras and other certain points in history!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh but, I've never been to school." Goku said.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs… 

"What!!! How could you have never been to school?!"

Goku explained to her why he's never been to school and told her all about his friends and his many adventures. 

Kagome replied in a guilty tone…

"Oh …I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry you just didn't know." replied Goku in a very innocent and nice tone. 

"You know I think were a lot a like." Kagome said.

In no time at all she began to tell him all about her friends, adventures, and where she's from. 

"I think your right we aren't all that different. So are you collecting those fruits for your friends?" said Goku.

"Yes, I am"

"Kinda looks like you have quite a bit more to go..i can help you!", replied Goku with a cheery face 

"Oh thank you so much!"

Goku starts collecting away for her; plucking berries like someone stuck a pin in his ass. As soon as he was done…

"Thank you again! That was real nice of you!"

"Oh it's no biggy, besides it was fun! Glad I could help and all but, I need to get back to my training and prepare for the World Martial Arts Tournament…I'll try and come back some day."

"Wait! I know I may not be so strong compared to you but, maybe you could get some training by sparing with me for a little?" Kagome said.

"Sounds good but, I won't go so easy on you and don't hold back." Goku said with excitement.

"Sure, let's get started then." said Kagome.

So, the two of them started. Kagome fired a few arrows while Goku dodged them swiftly and easily.

For Goku's counter attack he performed the After Image Technique and made 5 shadow copies while he pummeled down from above and gave Kagome a quick and very, very light punch on the head.

"Ouch!! Hey I said I wasn't as strong or fast as you are!" shouted Kagome.

"Remember I also said I wasn't going to go too easy on you." said Goku.

"Oh all right, I guess this shows I need to keep my guard up," said Kagome.

"Let's keep going. I think it should be real interesting to fight someone like you." said Goku.

"Likewise", said Kagome.

They resumed the fight; Kagome fires an arrow with her spirit energy this time. 

"I had no idea you could use your energy like me!" shouted Goku.

"My what?!", said Kagome.

"Well, here it goes! KA… ME… HA… ME… HA!" replied Goku.

Goku fired his legendary Kamehameha at the energy arrow destroying it, this one being very small and barely being able to combat the energy arrow by pushing it back, making a few tears in Kagome's uniform along with quite a few bruises while brushing past the right side of her.

"Are you trying to kill me you idiot!!!" Kagome shouted.

"No of course not and it's a good thing I didn't charge up too much energy in that one or I could have hurt you much more." said Goku.

"Huh you can make one more powerful than that? Well then how about showing me?" Kagome said.

"Sure,…… KA….ME….HA….ME…..HA!!!", said Goku

He fired his Kamehameha into the air, displaying a massive wave of energy, (one that's at least twice as big as his Master Roshi's if not more). 

"WOW!!!! Um... maybe you'd be better off getting your training somewhere else." Kagome said.

"Yeah I guess I probably should get going soon, but could we just spare for a little bit longer? Please?" said Goku.

"All right, but not too long." said Kagome.

"Thanks!" said Goku with delight.

They spared for a little longer and afterwards they said their good byes. 

"Good bye Kagome, thanks for the training. I really wish I could have met all your friends!" said Goku.

"Yeah I bet Inu Yasha would have loved to challenge you and they all would have been delighted to meet you but, I'm not entirely sure were they are. Oh well, take care, good bye and have a safe journey." said Kagome.

"Don't worry I will and thanks again bye!" Shouted Goku.

As soon as Goku sped off he noticed behind him that all of Kagome's friends had finally arrived he waved goodbye to them while thinking…

"I'd like to stop and greet them, oh well I can always run back here anyway. I hope I don't forget them and I should tell my friends about this."

Goku ran so fast that he went through the light again which brought him back to where he went through it last and continued his training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament once again.


End file.
